Slipknot (Band)
Slipknot is an American Heavy Metal band founded in 1995, in Des Moines, Iowa. Formed by percussionist Shawn Crahan and bassist Paul Gray, the band changed its line-up a few times, over the course of its existence. Since 1998, Slipknot has kept the same line-up: Corey Taylor on vocals, James Root and Mick Thomson on guitars, Paul Gray on bass, Shawn Crahan and Chris Fehn on percussions, Joey Jordison on drums, Sid Wilson on turnables and Craig Jones on samples. However, Paul Gray's death on May 2010 and the departure of Joey Jordison in December 2013, left the band with only seven official members. Slipknot are known for their attention-grabbing image, aggressive musical style and energetic and chaotic live shows. The band knew a meteoric rise to fame after the release of their self-titled album in 1999, followed up the legendary Iowa (album) (2001) that launched the masked band into world-wide commercial success. Vol. 3: The Subliminal Verses saw the light of day in 2004, but did not obtain as much success as its predecessors. Slipknot's latest album bears the name All Hope Is Gone and recieved much more praise than Vol. 3, but did not quite measure to Iowa or Slipknot. Style & Influences Slipknot draw influence from an array of styles and bands, most notably including hard rock and heavy metal bands such as Mr. Bungle, Faith No More, Kiss, Black Sabbath, Helmet, Slayer, Fear Factory, Godflesh, Skinny Puppy, Neurosis, Judas Priest, Metallica, White Zombie, Led Zeppelin and Beastie Boys. Slipknot are seen as pioneers of the New Wave of American Heavy Metal and have been compared to groups such as Pantera, Machine Head, Hatebreed, Life of Agony, and Prong. They are also considered a nu metal band. However, band members prefer to distance themselves musically from bands such as Korn and Limp Bizkit. Slipknot describe their sound as simply "metal metal" and equate their link to nu metal solely as a coincidence in their time of emergence. The band's sound typically features a heavily down-tuned guitar setup, a distinctly large percussive section, samples and turntables. Utilizing a variety of vocal styles, their music typically features growled vocals, screaming, rapping, backing vocals and occasional melodic singing. However, the band have continually experimented with their sound – most notably developing tracks led by acoustic guitars and melodic singing first introduced on Vol. 3 (The Subliminal Verses). Slipknot's lyrics generally follow a very aggressive tone, occasionally featuring profanity while exploring themes such as darkness, nihilism, anger, disaffection, love, misanthropy and psychosis. Often drawing upon topics like the music industry, politics, personal strife and reflection, among others. Rick Anderson of Allmusic described their lyrics as "discernible (and) not generally quotable on a family website". However, on Vol. 3, Taylor has made a point of using no profanity in response to claims that he relied on the use of it. However, their All Hope is Gone album moved to a more groove metal and standard metal sound, as well as having some traits influenced by thrash metal and death metal. The band has also been considered alternative metal. Slipknot are known for their chaotic and energetic live shows, which contributed to their success. These typically feature most band members headbanging, several members stage diving and even fighting. Their early performances featured extreme acts such as stage dives from high balconies and band members setting each other on fire. However, in recent years, they tend to refrain from acts this extreme. Ex-bassist Gray explained that this was due to receiving lawsuits and to prevent harming other people, adding that it was a "better move" for the longevity of the band. Along with the band's energetic and unpredictable performance, Slipknot often incorporate elaborate stage setups, which have featured pyrotechnics, elevated stage areas, hydraulic drum risers and computer screens among other things. While reviewing a Slipknot performance, Alistair Lawrence of Kerrang! enthused, "the choreographed chaos is too multi-faceted to fully describe," on a similar note, NME described one of their shows as "a scene of chaos". Personal Rating Equally as loved as hated, Slipknot is truly a pioneer of Nû Metal. Even though they have regressed into a softer, more "mainstream" sound, the Nine's deeds cannot be denied. 9/10.